Logan's Journey
by Noscopeabomb
Summary: A 13 year old boy named Logan is sucked into the world of pokemon where he meets new friends.


**Hello fellow fanfiction readers. This is my first fanfiction so please give me some constructive criticisms but still, please be gentle. Also, this story follows a 13 year old kid named *slap* ow. What the heck? Oh right, nevermind you'll figure out when you hopefully read it.**

 **Also, I don't own Pokemon or anything and I'd like to say that I got the idea from a fanfiction called Sylvian the Sylveon. Anyways, with all that out of the way, continue reading my (hopefully) loyal reader.**

It was 9:00 P.M : A (barely) 13 year old boy named Logan was sitting at a table with a birthday hat on with his family singing happy birthday to him. He was slightly slim with long, brown, straight hair, and was wearing a plain blue shirt, puke green cargo shorts, rimmed glasses,and some flashy pink kicks.

"Make a wish!" Said his mom. Logan thought to himself and then blew the candles out. He was congratulated and was given some presents ranging between clothes and money. But one last gift was brought to him.

"Open it! It's from all of us!" Said his sister. He quickly tore it open to reveal a brand new copy of pokemon Y. His eyes glimmered as he saw his present.

"Thanks everyone! I've been wanting this! I'm gonna go play it right now!" As he left for his room whilst everyone went to sleep and started to play as soon as his game started up and he turned on the 3D mode, a blinding light came from his 3DS. Logan woke up in a blue bed when he was suddenly pecked by a red bird.

"AHH!" He shrieked as he saw it fly down stairs. He looked around to see where he was, as he got out of his bed he saw a very big T.V next to his bed, a Wii U,a desk with a bookshelf and a laptop, and a big mirror. He then got up and realized he was wearing a pink looking night gown and blue pants and began to change into his normal attire. He walked to be greeted by an odd looking woman with a sweater around her waist that knew his name.

"Morning Logan." She said with. A sweet voice. "Ready to start your pokemon adventure?" She asked. 'Pokemon adventure. What is she talking about?' He thought, then it suddenly clicked, his wish came true. He was in the pokemon world.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed not being able to contain his excitement.

"Well someone's a bit eager, don't you think?" She said as Logan realized something. This odd woman was his mom. "Well, professor Sycamore owned me a favor and I asked for the three new starters so you could begin your journey." She explained as she got out a bag filled with 3 pokeballs. One had a fox looking pokemon called fennekin. Another had a green looking plant thing called Chespin. The last one had a blue frog looking thing called froakie. "Well? Which one do you want?" She said as he thought about it.

"I choose...you." As he pointed to Fennekin as the pokemon jumped into his arms and licked his face.

"Seems like she likes you." As she hugged him. "Dont forget to visit." As she let go of him.

"Bye mom." He told her.

"Bye Logan" She said as she waved one last goodbye. Logan let the fennekin down as he looked at her.

"Fennekin?" He said as she looked up at him. "Can I call you Elizabeth?"

"Fennekin!" She said happily as she nodded.

"Alright, Elizabeth it is." He said happily as he reached into his pockets as he felt something rectangular. He took it out of his pocket to reveal his 3DS. He was confused until he opened it to reveal that it looked like he was just normally playing Pokemon Y with the 3DS mode set on 100%. He thought about it, and put it away so he could mess with it later. As he walked he didn't realize he walked into a forest, he shrugged it off since in most Pokemon games he played, the forest wasn't a hard part. He was right as he went through it with ease battling a few caterpies and trainers along the way until he got out of the forest to reveal himself in a new town and the first thing he saw was a pokemon center. He went to the pokemon center to see a Nurse Joy. He asked if she could heal his little Elizabeth and asked if there was a pokemart nearby to which she pointed out the pokemart right next to them. He said thanks and bought about 15 pokeballs, a water bottle, some pokefood, and some dried fruits and vegetables before he went back to Nurse Joy as she gave him Elizabeth.

"Do you have any spare rooms?.He asked with a yawn realizing that it was dark out.

"Actually we do have one last room." She said as he smiled and followed her down the hall as they saw a white bed. He thanked her and then set down his backpack on s nearby table.

"Would you like to sleep in here?" Said Logan ss he looked down to see Elizabeth nodding happily. "Okay." He responded as the little fennekin jumped on the bed before slipping

off to dreamland. 'Oh yeah, the 3DS.' Logan thought as he pulled it out of his pocket and examined it. Whist fiddling with it, he pulled the 3D option down into normal 2D when a blinding light appeared again as he woke up in his normal bed really early with the 3DS in his hands to show the screen looked as if he was normally playing Pokemon Y and had 1 pokemon with him on his team. A female, level 6 fennekin named Elizabeth. He realized something, he could go between the normal and pokemon world. He realized what that meant though. He would have to manage both at same time. He grumbled a little before plugging in his 3DS and falling back asleep.

 **So? What did you think for my first fanfiction chapter? Does it make you want to read more? Does it make you like Elizabeth? Do you want to see Elizabeth 1 day grow into a delphox and kiss her trainer? Please tell me. Noscopeabomb out. Oh, also I chose fennekin because she was the my first choice. So, yeah.**


End file.
